The ABCs of Orochimaru
by eryxl
Summary: Orochimaru character study in a series of one-shots. All sorts of emotions and characters will appear, so stay tuned!
1. A is for Anger

**The ABCs of Orochimaru**

A is for Anger

Some said anger was a vicious beast, tearing into a person's soul with needle sharp fangs. Others insisted it was a wildfire, spread with the slightest amount of fuel and burned everything in its path.

Orochimaru knew better. His anger permeated his mind, festering and rotting. It started with his parents' death and only worsened. No one took the time to understood him or care for him afterwards.

The village preaching to its inhabitants that it was most important when there was no community –

He was helpless. People continued to die. He hated it. He was _furious._

He buried his anger and focused on living.

Every breath and beat of his heart pumped that anger-poison deeper. Deeper.

Life, power, burying the sickening frustration and the urge to _kill everyone because they were two-faced weaklings _was all that mattered.

Orochimaru watched the experiment on the table writhe in pain and gasp for one last breath before it died. Death was failure. Death always stared him in the face.

He plunged his kunai into the corpse. Blood splashed his fingers and for just one moment, he allowed the sorrow to drench him.

But it evaporated into anger as it always did, sinking to the bottom of his mind. Orochimaru left the room with blood dried on his hand.


	2. B is for Bodies

**The ABCs of Orochimaru**

B is for Bodies

His pale thin fingers stroked the edges of the table and moved onto the still mass of flesh. The skin was smooth and cold, the way he preferred it. Maybe he liked it better because there was no chance for rejection. Everything was still and empty and he was in charge of filling that void.

One of the only people he loved was dead. Corpse upon a slab, failed to match most of the experiments he made. That didn't matter because the man was perfect.

Stunning, as if he was created just for the purpose of Orochimaru seeing him. It hurt his mind, almost, every time he looked at the beautiful man on the table. The corpse's name was forgotten, but Orochimaru came to know him as _One_, because he doubted anyone else would come close.

_One_'s brown hair fell to his shoulders, thin pouting lips over the gentle curve of his chin. His jutsu was creating flame figures and Orochimaru wanted to utilize it. Perhaps if he captured _One's_ DNA and used it to his purpose, the man would come alive for him.

Sometimes, after Kabuto left for the night, Orochimaru stood over _One_'s table and stared at the handsome corpse. Had he been alive, it was doubtful that he would have liked Orochimaru or been good enough for him. People always disappointed Orochimaru.

Years passed and now he was still stuck in the same rut. No one would love him and he would love no one either. The only affection he had was from his minions and he knew that they did not give all of themselves to him. There was always part of them that was independent.

Was it too much to ask for complete and total dependance? Never mind. The most important person in the world was himself and he was not about to forget that any time soon. He would happily crush all of the other bodies in order to get the immortality he so craved.

In the end, they were all bodies. He hated the thought of being restrained into a corporal form and he knew that he was skilled enough to move past it. As usual he did not disappoint himself.

Bodies. He used, destroyed, examined, experimented, analysed them. Each body was different, not all of them had useful jutsus, so he needed to pick the crème of the crop. And he did.

The bodies would prove to have their own purpose in the end.

They were more reliable than living flesh bags, in their own way.

No one loved him except for _One_ and that was only in his imagination.

Immortality would love him somehow. He wouldn't feel this emptiness anymore.


	3. C is for Curse

**The ABCs of Orochimaru**

C is for Curse

Orochimaru sank his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder. He saw what a prodigy Sasuke was and the anger within him. There was no mistaking the cold Uchiha glare from him, so similar to his brother.

So much potential there. New body, life, jutsus and yes, a little revenge on Itachi.

Power was just too enticing, wasn't it?

Orochimaru knew Sasuke would be strong enough to pass the initial step of the jutsu taking over his body and if not, then, he'd love to see Itachi's reaction towards Sasuke's death.

Uchihas, so full of pride and much too easy to annoy.

Orochimaru prefered to find the dark part of everyone, their secret emotions. The curse seal latched to anger and thus was so difficult to remove. Everyone had anger, ire, frustration, irritation.

Sasuke would come to him to utilize his potential and try to kill him. Most – nearly all - under his control tried at one point. And then he felt _vibrant_.

The bloodlust and urge to kill had its unique intensity and their eyes never left him. All their attention focused on him as it should be.

The curse seal patterns on each of his minions were different, beautiful as tangled vine. Kimimaro's was a delightful puzzle, one of his favorites, and Sasuke's, as he discovered later, was wildfire.

They trained together and Sasuke grew stronger. He buried everything except anger and desire for power. Orochimaru knew he'd given the curse to the right person. Every flicker of anger fire in Sasuke's eyes was one more step to Orochimaru claiming him for good.


	4. D is for Death

**The ABCs of Orochimaru**

D is for Death

The inn bustled with activity, conversation and clinking of chopsticks against porcelain bowls. Pungent tobacco smoke drifted through the air from the table of old men clutching cigarettes with long, yellowed nails.

Orochimaru furrowed his brow in disgust at them and the foul scent of smoke. They seemed almost content to die, or they were so ignorant that they thought they'd live forever when they did nothing but sit, eat and smoke.

There had been a time when he wanted to extend everyone's lives and ensure the strength of Konoha to last for years. But they changed. He changed and in the end, no one was worth saving anymore.

"Hello," murmured a voice from behind his shoulder. Male, not too old. He turned his head to see who spoke to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kabuto stiffen, ready to attack if necessary. Good boy, Kabuto.

"Hello." Orochimaru's voice was deep, silky, and curious. Somewhat genuine. It did not take long for him to realize that the young man flirted with him. This evening started to be more interesting than he expected.

With a glance at Kabuto as a silent order to follow him, Orochimaru coaxed the man outside, a ways from the inn so that they would not draw any unnecessary attention.

Dread flashed in the man's eyes as all hope was lost. Orochimaru injected a concoction that paralyzed his new subject with the quick jab of a needle. The man's eyes closed and then the three of them were gone.

000

Orochimaru stood in his lab filled with tubes, scrolls, chemicals and bodies. The new subject lay strapped to an upright table and his eyes were wide in fear. The experiment was about to begin.

He concentrated his chakra on the man - to be called #2904 now - and began the difficult task of discovering just what his ability was. He had recognized the flicker of powerful chakra and thus their meeting was no coincidence.

His snake-like tongue shot out towards #2904, pried his lips open and thrust itself down his throat. Chakra tasting, a jutsu only a few mastered. Orochimaru had few difficulties mastering it himself.

#2904 writhed in pain, its chakra flared and suddenly he could _feel _the power. Chakra, powerful chakra, tasted sweet, exotic, invigorating. The taste sent shivers and electric tingles below his navel, pooling in excitement. His tongue withdrew back into his mouth.

"You thought that you could win me over, didn't you?" he asked the pathetic quivering mass of flesh and bones in front of him. "Trying to _seduce_ me like a desperate _whore_." He leaned forward, closer to its face and sneered. "No one has that power over me." It was only useful to him for one purpose. Jutsu.

Creating poisonous air. Just lying dormant in him. How wonderful.

Orochimaru extracted the jutsu from #2904 more slowly than usual just to see all his bones and organs slowly fall apart.

Just before the brink of death, he stopped to pull the tube with _One _into the middle of the room so he could see what Orochimaru was doing.

"No one comes close to you," he told _One._

#2904 stopped breathing.


	5. E is for Expectations

A/N: Thank you very much to my reviewers! :D

x

**The ABCs of Orochimaru**

**.**

E is for Expectations

Orochimaru seized opportunities when they presented themselves and created then when they did not. It was much easier than people thought, because they were afraid to even try.

Kabuto had the potential to be a fine medical ninja and of great use to him and with a little manipulation in the right direction, he was his. Orochimaru became a father, brother and teacher to the young man. Kabuto had a great memory and chakra control, which made him a good right hand man.

Kabuto was the closest he came to trusting anyone. Every evening, they worked together in the laboratory amidst the bubbling tanks and gasping bodies on the verge of death. Orochimaru was almost content. Almost, because he had lost nearly all other emotions besides anger and the lust for revenge.

"Master," Kabuto said and Orochimaru half expected during the pause that his servant would pull a shuriken out to slice his throat. Nothing. Just the shimmer of obedience in his eyes. Orochimaru wondered how true it was and how long it would last. "Experiment 3101 is ready," added Kabuto. They continued to work.

Later, after Kabuto had gone to bed, Orochimaru stayed in the lab and pulled out the frozen tank with _One_ lying inside it. His eyes were open and glassy, but perfect.

"He is such a good, faithful servant, is he not?" he asked. If he stared long enough, he was able to hear the voice of his beloved.

"He is," _One_ answered. "You must be careful. No one is as they seem."

"I am well aware of that, but I wonder if there will ever be a time when I can relax and not fear his betraying me." Orochimaru gazed into the endless stream of bubbles and glowing green light on _One_'s tank.

_One _stared into space, hair tendrils curling around his face, as if he was thoughtful. "Never. Anything could happen."

Orochimaru would make sure it didn't.


End file.
